yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
James Austin Briggs
First Name ''' '''James Austin 'Last Name' Briggs 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Super Solider, Better Snake-MY ASS Age 45 10/10/2090 Gender Male Height 6'6 'Weight' 199 lbs 'Blood type' AB Nano 'Behaviour/Personality' James, has always been a curious child. He's always sought out answers to questions little and big, and is always quick to ask them. He's inquisitive, and patient. Someone of his posistion would have to be, to do and go through the things he has. He's friendly, and analytical, even suprising someone like Tetsu in terms of accuracy in thought. The word "Thinker" is an understatement for James, as he contemplates everything on any and every level, and prefers to solve problems without violence. He can be a philosphist at times, but is very stright forward when anonoyed or seirous. At time his light hearted humor is appriciated and other times it's inappropriate. 'Clan & Rank' Briggs has never been afflited with the Yakuza unless he was undercover or infiltrating in disquise. Briggs has been in the U.S Army, Marnines, Navy Seals, A Green Berret for 4 years, and a Black Ops Soilder for 5. When he hit 37 he was made an agent for the U.S President himself, who would take on secret and covert missions for the united states. He could tell you a thing or two about how the country ended up in the condition it's in. He also posed as the President for a year, when he had an assasination attempt on his life at one point. 'What district do you live in?' He resides in either district 2 or 3. He has multiple homes, and often can stay in either of them. Mostly due to always being etiher wanted or followed 'Relationship' Married twice. Has two children, to which he has never met. Mainly becuase his wives wernt bothered. 'Occupation' He has currently settled down, and is a Liutenent in the KPD in district two, but is held in high regards by many who really know his story. 'Fighting Stlye' Advanced CQC millitient fighting style, meant for deflanking and defeating any and all forms of martial arts as long as the user is able to do so. It seems as though it is a "Self Tought" martial art, but it is really a way to captilize on a persons natrual instinct of defense and formulate it into counters, and manouvers for o ffensive and defensive measurments. Enhanced Intellegence: 'Due to the nanomachines Briggs has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on various different levels at once and while multitasking. User can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything they have experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. *Bodily-Kinesthetic intelligence ("body smart") *Intrapersonal intelligence ("self smart") *Interpersonal intelligence ("people smart") *Linguistic intelligence ("word smart") *Logical-mathematical intelligence ("number/reasoning smart") *Naturalist intelligence ("nature smart") *Musical intelligence ("music smart") *Spatial intelligence ("picture smart") '''Instant Learning: '''he user has the ability to gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, this can happen in two ways: Passively: when the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. Actively: when the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly, e.g. the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting. Category:KPD Category:KPD Police Force Category:Government Agent Category:NPC 'Weapon of Choice Dual Pistols, 9 millmeters, and a single onyx combat knife. He also keeps greneades and tazer gloves on his person. Theese gloves can emit a voltage high enoguh to knock out a regular person cold, on contact, and combined with his cqc, is proficent enough to kill. Allies/Enemies Depends on his personal perception. 'Background' Briggs was born in Illinois, as a child at birth. He had the picture perfect life of a family, two brothers, and parents that cared. he went throughout his childhood life accordingly, including his teenage years and enlisted in the U.S millitary when he was eighteen years old. He was a mediate soilder, but quite advanced in the skills he did learn likes marksmen and proficency and combat. What really cought the eye of the higher ups was his intellegence and capabiltiy of learning. Once he'd gain enough attention, Briggs was selected to be inserted with Nanomachines (see page on Nanomachines) that were second generation. It allowed him to contact other people with the same gen as nano machines and it was specificly tuned to enhance Briggs' thought process, accelerating it to metahuman levels. This allowed him to process, react, and calculate faster than any man in the US, that is until he met a young man by the name of tetsu. After succeeding in countless missions and completing variuous op's Briggs was reknowed as one of the top secret soilders the U.S has to offer. Whenever they neeed someone for the job, they'll usually request his services, but Briggs has decided to settle down as an officer of the KPD. Although little does the public know, this is actually a mission from the President himself, to monitor and report all happenings and doings of Kasihana City, and gather info on it's top dogs, and best practioners. This misson has no set limit, but Briggs is aware that is main objective is clear: Hunt down the reamaining child of Ochigi Ryoji, kill him, and retrive the Ragnite core being hidden by him. Ark 3 Briggs is the current Commander in Cheif of The KPD station undercover to keep an eye out for Tetsu Ryoji and monitor his growth and progress. He's gathed all processed information, on what he can, and has files on the Ryoji family but can't get access to the ragnite, mainly becuase Tetsu was never around much for anything. After that training for the two months, he actually grew attached to Tetsu. He saw such potential in him. And started to commend Ochgi for training the boy the way he did. Briggs did have to report to his superior about tetsu's monitored progress however, and would store it all in his mind, and keep mental note. He would have another mission coming up soon, and wasn't sure how long he would have to go. He'd gotton word of strange visitors coming to Kashihana, that were on a threat level unbeknownced to man. He'd also gotton word of an old face reappearing on the map by the name of Thomas Flint. As a personal mission, briggs will continue to monitor the acitivity of kasihana and report back tot he president accordingly. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:KPD Category:KPD Police Force Category:Government Agent Category:NPC Category:KPD Category:KPD Police Force Category:Government Agent Category:NPC